Love Conquers All
by Love.Laugh.Klaine
Summary: On a trip to Ohio with Blaine, Kurt relives moments with Blaine, through music that means so much to them.


Love Conquers All

A/N: hello fellow Klainers! If you have a Tumblr, you've probably heard the Klaine piano mash-up. Its beautiful.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Summary: On a trip to Ohio with Blaine, Kurt relives moments with Blaine, through music that means _so much to them. _

Tumblr URL: where-glasz-meets-hazel

Linky: http:/soundcloud [.] com/blainemakeskurtcummel/possible (remove the brackets)

REVIEWS ARE LOVE 8D

Saturday, March 15, 2021

(Klaine theme song)

Kurt Hummel and boyfriend Blaine Anderson walk hand-in-hand through the abandoned halls of Dalton Academy, remembering when they would be performing in these hallways, when they were young, innocent boys, baby penguins so to speak. They stop at the staircase, before Kurt moves to the third stair, before tapping on Blaine's' shoulder.

"Hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Blaine smiles warmly at Kurt.

"My names Blaine."

"Kurt."

They lose themselves in giggles, clutching to each other for support as they stumble to the marble floors. Quickly, they sober up, and Kurt gives Blaine a light kiss on the cheek, interlacing their fingers again before starting off down the hallway. What Kurt doesn't realize, is that Blaine can't stop staring at him with his lovesick puppy eyes that he never grew out of in high school.

Tuesday, April 10, 2012

(Perfect)

Kurt finally manages to tear his attention away from Cooper for a few seconds, and its enough to see Blaine's' feet turning the corner out of the choir room. He jumps to his feet and goes running after him. He catches Blaine getting into his car and starting the ignition. Kurt gets to the drivers side window with very few seconds to spare. Even with the windows up, and Blaine facing away from him, he can tell by the tearstains on his shirt, the tears falling down his gorgeous face, Blaine's' body shakes violently with his sobs, and Kurt can hear them through the car door. They break Kurt's heart every single time. Before he can stop him, Blaine speeds out of the parking lot, and turns towards his house. Kurt sprints to his car, turns it on, and _drives. _He makes it to Blaine's house with little difficulty, but the worst is yet to come. He opens the door, left unlocked by most likely a hurrying Blaine, pulls off his shoes and jacket, while doing so, he can hear Blaine's sobs echo around the empty house. Kurt bolts up the stairs, and into Blaine's room with ease. Blaine is curled up on top of his bedspread, his shoes haphazardly abandoned at the foot of his own bed. Blaine is still crying, so Kurt just wraps himself around Blaine, rocking him back and forth, cooing comforting words in his ear.

"Shh baby, I'm right here, I'm sorry baby, I'm so so sorry. Shhhh it's okay, I'm right here. It's oka-."

"I-I thought-t-t that you would-d-d be diff-f-ferent-t-t t. That you were my boyfrie-nd-nd-nd a-a-nd-d-d you would actua-al-al-aly stay-ay-ay-y around-d-d when-n Co-oo-oop-p-p come-e-es around-d-d. I just-t love-e-e you-u so-oh-oh much-ch-ch and-and I couldn-n-nt stand-d you fawning-ing over-r my brother-er-er, like everyone-one does-s-s when-n-n he show-ws up-p-p."

"No baby, no. I love _you. _Not your brother. You." By now, Blaine's sobbing has slowed, and he's beginning to nod off against Kurt's chest. He drops a kiss on Blaine's head, before singing to him.

"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you are perfect. Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you are perfect. To me."

Saturday, March 15, 2021

(Teenage Dream)

The couple opens the doors to the old Warbler council room, now only an old piano and a few benches remain. Blaine takes a seat at the piano bench, pulling Kurt down next to him. Blaine places his hands on the ivory keys and begins to play and sing an old favorite song of theirs.

"Lets go all, the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die, you and I, will be young forever. Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life, now every Feburary, you'll be my valentine. Valentine."

Midway through, he pulls Kurt up into the open wood floor, and begins to sway with him, singing right in his ear.

Wednesday, April 26, 2011

(Somewhere Only W Know)

When Kurt gets home from his first day back at McKinley, the first thing he does is check for anyone in the house. Burt has to work, Carole just left for her shift, and Finn is over at Rachel's (or is it Quinn? I can never remember). He puts on some more casual clothes, makes a snack, and starts working on homework. About an hour later, his phone rings, Kurt smiles at it, checking the name, before picking up.

"Hi Blaine!"

"Hey babe. How was your first day back?" Kurt blushes at the pet name, not used to the affection.

"Great, because I got a visit from my boyfriend during lunch who serenaded me with the Warblers infront of everyone."

Theres several voices on the other line, and Blaine's floats over the rest.

"Okay you can say hi, but then you need to get out."

"HI KURTIE!" The Warblers all call out to him

"Hi guys!" Kurt counters

The shuffling of feet are heard, then a door slamming shut, before Blaine comes back on the line.

"Alright, it's just me now. Did ND look over you like I told them to? Because I will take you back here myself and keep you here if they didn't."

"Yes Blaine, they did. But can you do something for me?"

"Of course I can, what is it?"

"Sing to me. The one that you sang in the courtyard today. Pleaseeeeee?"

"Okay, but it has to be a capella, is that okay?"

"Okay!"

"And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go, somewhere only we know."

Kurt sighs contentedly, because he seriously has the best boyfriend in the world.

Friday, March 15, 2011

(Candles)

"I thought we were."

The newfound couple launches into more heated, languid kisses. Hands are reaching for hair, waists, chests, but finally settle on interlacing fingers. Both boys are running out of breath, but once they resurface for air, they dive back in for more. After several times doing this, Blaine smiles into one of their close-mouthed kisses and starts to hum against Kurt's lips. Kurt giggles and pulls away.

"What was that?"

"Humming?"

"Humming what?"

"Candles. By Hey Monday."

Their laughter is contagious, they both try to sing the song, but fail miserably and collapse into a pile of giggles and kisses.

"Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. I'm beginning to see the light. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, but I think I'll be all right. One day, you will wake up, with nothing but you're sorry. And one day, you will get back, everything you gave me. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, but I think I'll be all right."

Saturday, March 15, 2021

(Klaine theme song)

"Kurt, I need you to sit down for a second, okay? I gotta tell you something." Blaine asks nervously, fidgeting with his bowtie.

"Sure baby, what's wrong? Blaine?" Kurt sits down on one of the old Warbler couches, eyes wide and bright.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I promise." Blaine stands, taking a deep breath before taking Kurt's hands in his own, squeezing them for reassurance.

Courage, Blaine. Courage.

"Kurt, ever since I met you, I knew you were something special. This beautiful, talented, free spirit that was set in your ways and nothing could change that. I think that's what made me fall in love with you. I can remember every moment with you, and when I have you by my side, everything is just _so much better._ For example, dancing at your junior prom, I couldn't picture anyone more brave to dance with their boyfriend, in a kilt, as prom queen, in the most homophobic town in Ohio. Or, our first time, it was slow and sweet and beautiful and romantic and _perfect. _Or the year apart we spent when you were at NYADA, it just brought us closer together, and through that, I won't ever be able to make it without you by my side. So, Kurt Hummel, would you do the honor of making me the happiest man alive, and become Mr. Kurt Anderson-Hummel? Will you marry me?" Blaine is down on one knee the velvet ring box he's been carrying around for weeks open and a silver engagement ring on the inside, tears in his eyes as he hopes for the best.

Kurt is glad that Blaine made him sit down, because he can't feel his legs. But all that's running through his head is yes, yes, yes!

"YES! Of course I'll marry you Blaine! Yes, yes, yes!" He pulls Blaine up into his arms and kisses him practically senseless. When they break apart, they're both crying, and Blaine's hands are so shaky, he can barely put the ring on Kurt's finger.

So truth be told, love really does conquer all.

END


End file.
